Misbegotten
by GingerCookieNinja
Summary: Charlotte lee a CIA agent who ends up being dragged back into England on a mission. It's been almost twelve years since she had last been in Britain however it was not originally planned for her ever returning, yet here she is stuck in London under foreseen circumstances. What happens when her past finally collides with her present day life?
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't remember how it happened, it was too quick to process, one minute she was on top of the world and the next she was lying motionless on the ground. He was her partner, they were supposed to stick together, protect each other, he should have been there. He knew this feeling of guilt wouldn't leave him till she awoke to smile her trademark grin or her laugh ringing like bells to tell him it was just simply a bad humoured joke. He wouldn't mind if that was the case, not a single bit. Not even with the teasing that was sure to follow after her waking up, he could almost hear her voice - so soft and innocent in sound not even an angel could compare to her - laughing as she said "And I thought you said you didn't care for anyone," she really didn't understand the effect she had over him. Even if they had only known each other for a year and five months like she always reminded him when he said a year and a half - he already had planned what they would do on their anniversary.

But unless she got back up, their plans were in ruins, though that didn't matter to him right now. Right now she was fighting for her life he knew if death tried to take her he would have to drag her kicking and screaming, he smiled to himself at the thought. He knew he would follow her is she wasn't to make it, he owed his life to her on numerous occasions now even at the interview where she persuaded the boss to give him another chance. She didn't know he was angry that it wallet had just been stolen minutes before he was due to go inside the building, it was some urchin off the side of the busy streets. Then there were all the times she stopped the people from firing the gun at him for one reason or another and now she had taken a bullet for him; he knew he would have died there in a pool of his own blood if she had not done what she had done... and that terrified him.

He should have been used to it. By now especially in his line of work, it was rarely a completely risk-free job, both of them knew that. Now here he was standing in a well-lit, sterile white corridor with a light blue floor - he would have preferred a dark and dingy warehouse or a damp and dirty shack. Either or these places always gave him the heebie-jeebies even as a young child. He would never tell her his greatest fear was hospitals. Nevertheless, here he was sticking by her side, well as close as he was allowed considering she had been mtaken straight in for surgery which he obviously wasn't allowed to go into as well. He hated this feeling of hopelessness and self loathing if he had been paying more attention he would have seen their target with the pistol - she would never have had to push him out the way. He knew it would effect the entirety of their branch of agents she was the best.

He had tried to originally attempted to interrogate the nurse that had been putting the cast and sling onto his arm. No surgery had been needed it was a clean break in two in the middle of his lower left arm. Apparently it would take ten to twelve weeks to heal he betted it would be fine in eight weeks. Although putting the cast on his arm had been successful he was no where closer to finding out what state she was in he guessed it wasn't a good one but he had hoped for something more than "I'm not at liberty to say. Patient confidentiality and all," he hadn't even asked for her phone number. If she was there she would have chuckled at this probably calling him a player or told the girl he was strictly gay - he wasn't. Bisexual? yes. It had been the on going joke since his last boyfriend had freaked out at the idea of ever being with a female. Mainly after a close colleague of his had kissed him on the cheek at Christmas, but that hadn't been meant to last they broke up the next month saying he couldn't deal with seeing him get hurt as a field agent.

Now he could doing nothing though as the hands on the clock continued to turn he sighed. It was one of the things she had that he didn't. Love. She was happily married the pair were inseparable. He remembered calling him less than an hour after arriving at the hospital - St. Bartholomew's if he was correct - her husband had promptly let out a string of cruses and threats at him after he had finished explaining what had happened. He just hoped she would pull through so they could see each other again he had said he'd take the earliest flight possible. But that wasn't for another three days. The joys of it being the start of summer break back home every family there were going on holiday - to say the airlines were hectic was an understatement. He was a good man in his opinion. Moreover he was kind, caring and devoted to her - and dang good looking.

He ran his hand through his dark brown hair it had been three hours. That can't be good, he thought to himself. He then saw a young lady walking by it a lab styled jacket he jogged to catch up to her and placed his hand from his good arm on her shoulder "Hey doctor, my friend was in surgery from a shot wound do you know where she is? If... if she made it?" He asked her. She spun around shocked clearly taken back before she seemed to calm herself holding a sympathetic facial expressions: his stomach dropped, he feared the worst, now it seemed reality. Well Sh!t, he thought to himself as he gulped as he lowered his hand from her shoulder and hung his head low looking at the ground. She was dead and it was his fault, he knew it, why was he always such a complete and utter idiot? He should never have left her alone like he had "I'm sorry I just wasted your time Doc..." he started to say in a soft and broken voice before letting out a sob.

"No," the woman said looking at him. Confusion was all he felt tilting his head to the side - like he always did whilst think on something he didn't get, a bad habit her voice in his head reminded him - as his eyes met her face he realised she was rather red. Was she angry? Embarrassed? He couldn't read people well even when she tried to teach him. "Um... well what I mean is... I'm from the morgue... No I uh... I work in the morgue," she stuttered out. His shoulders slumped ever so slightly he felt relief flood his body till he was drowning in it. That's got to some indication she's not dead, he thought as a small smile grew on his face like a kid on Christmas. Realising as something wet ran down his right cheek he brushed his tears away as quickly as possible feeling his neck and face warm suspecting his face mirrored the colour of the lady working in the morgue's face. "I'm Molly," she said giving him a small smile.

"Molly you just made me the happiest man alive," he said grinning bringing her into a tight embrace as he spun her around. He didn't care how dodgy it sounded at the time either. He was brought back to reality hearing her laugh through it was more of a giggle probably from surprise. Gently he slowed his movement down he let her feet rest upon the ground once again but kept his hands on her waist till she regained her balanced. "I would kiss you right now if that wouldn't be completely awkward for the both of us," he said with a seriousness in his voice but no one would have taken him seriously with his ridiculous grin that was plastered over his face. He quickly pulled her into another hug before letting go of her, he felt slightly bad for embarrassing her in such away watching as she lowered her gaze towards her shoes. They seemed to become something of great interest to her as she became redder than beetroot.

It was suddenly then when it dawned on him exactly how close they were together. Taking a step back he cleared his throat "I should probably introduce myself now," he said as he fumbled to get his badge out of his inside jacket pocket without knocking his injured arm "CIA agent David Zima. Weird last name I know," he chuckled as he held out his badge that he kept in his wallet for her to see. She gave small laugh and a smile. Furrowing his eyebrows he looked at her, he never liked his last name it was odd, stupid and just utterly abnormal: but never had someone straight out laughed at it - he was rather offended by this. It was only when she took the badge and turned it placing it back in his hand did he realise why she had laughed. Closing his eyes cringing ever so slightly, sighing he look at her, scratching the bad of his neck with the hand holding the badge. "You have no idea how often that happens in real life. It's embarrassing honestly," he stated as he tried to turn it into a joke.

She bit her lips obviously trying to hide her smile "it's also your picture it's um... different," she said. He suddenly flipped it open to look at his ID to see a small stick man - if it could even have been identified as such - on a small piece of paper covering his photo.

"seriously what are we five," he mumbled sighing as he slid the card out of the wallet. When the paper didn't fall off he began trying to peel the paper off wrinkling his nose in disgust at it "okay this is just eww," he stated trying not to touch the sticky gum with his fingers. Suddenly the majority of it came off partially landing on his hand. He let out a heavy and annoyed sigh.

He looked up to her watching in amusement as "There's a bin down by the reception," Molly informed him. "And then I could help you find your friend," she finished off her suggestion he gave her a wide grin nodding gesturing with his hens for her to lead the way as he followed whilst trying to pry the gum off him fingers the entire way there. "Still no luck?" She asked him as they got to the front desk. She gave a small laugh as he dramatically threw it in the bin as I triumphant look on his face. Before gladly excepting the hand sanitiser from one of the receptionist ladies who gave him a rather odd and confused. "Hi Georgia my friend here is looking for his partner..." Molly began but ended up looking at him expectantly realising she never got her name earlier but he didn't notice this as he was to busy trying to slide his ID into his wallet. However, neither noticed the concerned look the receptionist gave to Molly at the mention of him having a partner knowing how easily she fell for guys and her luck when it came to that matter.

He looked up confused between the two women who looked at he expectantly "oh right... it'll be Lee. Mrs Charlotte Lee," he said betting there would be a better chance finding her by her full name. The receptionist then began typing in the name to check the patients list "It was a severe bullet wound if that helps in anyway," he explained to the lady not entirely sure why probably because of the silence. He never had liked silence he thought drumming his fingers on the desk as he leant against the wall as he casually looked around the rather spacious area though the blue uncomfortable chairs were rather full of those seeking appointments. It was to blandly decorated for his taste the plain white walls and the grey-blue Lino: the most interesting thing was a bright red box of child's toys in the corner obviously to try soothe their cries. Not that he blamed them he couldn't deal with a screeching toddler either he couldn't deal with them at that age and till they were nine years at least.

"I'm guessing she's married then being Mrs," Molly said trying to make conversation.

He nodded as he turned slightly to look at her letting out a sigh nodding running a hand through his hair "Yeah he's a decent guy," he said as Molly nodded with a smile.

He adverted his eyes from her as an awkward silence fell around the pair he was honestly glad when the receptionist gave him the room number breaking the silence. He thanked her as Molly agreed to show him what floor and direction her room was in knowing the agent would have had a difficult time trying to make his way there himself. He found his eyes wandering towards Molly looking at her features, she was an average looking girl in some ways like her lighter brown hair that was long but pulled back into a ponytail. She was also rather short no more than 5ft 4 he guessed with a small statue he guessed which was hidden under the large lab like jacket. Yet she seemed to have the biggest heart which he liked about her.

She stopped before he could process it and he ended up bumping into her which he was instantly apologising for checking over her to make sure she wasn't hurt. Both were blushing madly unsure what to do know "so thanks then," he said as she nods before he suddenly decides to take a risky move which would likely lead to him getting burn. "As I'll be in town for longer than expected do you feel like going for drinks or dinner?" he suggested to her making her blush reappear from earlier, she nodded with a small smile. He returned her smile "Great I'll give you my number and you can ring me when your free and we can set a date," he said as he began rummaging in his trouser pocket for a pen then pulling a notepad from his jacket pocket - an old habit from when he had been part of a police force just after he finished university. This is one of the times he didn't mind old habits especially one of the ones she always questioned him about.

He handed her the number which she graciously excepted blushing more than before. They talked a little longer till Molly looked over to a clock on the wall behind her she looked shocked and it wasn't till he turned around to realise that he had been wasting her time at work for an hour. He heard her mumble a quick goodbye as she hastily walked down the corridor to the elevator "Molly," he called out to her which she turned quickly to look at him. "It's nice meeting you and thank you for your help," he continued as he gave a small wave as she smiled at him before continuing on her way. He was glad that he had met her though he felt guilty for keeping her from her work she had managed to keep his mind off the matter at hand, Charlotte. He had hoped they would have opened the blinds or something, anything, he thought to himself guessing he would have a long wait ahead of him. Knowing even if he was allowed in she would likely be asleep or out of it at least.

It was twenty minutes later when they finally let him in the room saying they had stabilised her and had most stopped the blood from coming out. It was hard to believe he thought as he looked at all the different machines she seemed to be hooked up to. He was annoyed there was nothing more they could do for her other than say 'the rest is up to her' he remembered the snobby sounding doctor telling him. He still wasn't trilled of they're predicament but it was better than her not pulling through and him blaming himself more than he already was. However he quickly became bored watching over her sleeping form he began trying to analyse things like she did which he never understood. He sat glaring at the pen on the bed side table trying to figure anything interesting about it he knew if she was awake she could have told him who owned the pen. She was the brains of the pair though she was a good fighter.

There was a knock on the door which he called for them to come in. It was a man with greying hair. Perfect, he thought trying to come up with who he is he guessed from his tan he was a foreigner probably lost his way and he was in his early sixties. "Are you Mr David Zima?" the guy questioned him which he nodded in reply to as the man began to flick through a notebook he guessed he was trying to find a clean sheet. He pulled out a police badge from his pocket "I'm DI Lestrade from Scotland Yard. I'm here about the shooting," he said. Well I guess he isn't a foreigner he thought but his new question was why did it affect the Scottish police? However he nodded sitting up.

Lestrade looked like he was about to say something before he cut in "why does Scotland care about a shooting in London?" he questioned. He watched as the man in front of him look like he saw David grow a second head. Suddenly feeling more self conscious he began trying to check if he had anything on his face with his hand before asking "do I have something on my face," he questioned still oblivious to the actual reason.

"No you have nothing on your face, but Scotland Yard is London's police not Scotland's," Lestrade sighed at looking slightly annoyed he was sure he muttered something about him being a Yankee though he didn't really mind though he felt like joking that he wasn't a fan of baseball team.

"Right so I'm going to need a statement from you," Lestrade said.

"We we're CIA agent we were chasing this guy we were after and he shot her," he stated knowing he'd be in trouble giving anything else away. However the detective inspector just gave him an expectant look obviously wanting more information than that. David let out a sigh, knowing this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt her head pounding. It was like she had been stuck in an eternal darkness confined to her own mind. It was a new feeling one she was unacquainted with, one that could squash the weak and feeble minded or topple the strongest of foes. Fear. She tried to open her eyes quickly in a blind panic she forced them closed again so they were tightly shut again as the bright light of the room seemed all to foreign to her. Her head felt like it was throbbing as she tried to think, to remember what happened. She was shot. She felt herself begin to fear once again with only one question running through her mind. How long had she been out?

She slowly tried to move her left arm, it was stiff and was hard for her to move which she guessed meant she had been in a comatose like state for at least a week. She heard what sounded like someone shouting but she couldn't pick up any of it as though it was muffled this left her unsure - which was definitely not something she was use to. She always was the strong minded person calm and in control and able to block out her own nature when it was needed on the job: yet, here she was lying venerable, alone and scared like an orphaned baby only a few hours old left outside the door of a child's home or church. Loneliness was something she had tried to hide from for a long time yet here she was trapped within herself with no one to see her internal battles that left her screaming inside. She knew she would be fine but it did not stop her worrying she had to much to loose to be gone more than 5 months.

This time when the voice broke through the silence - and the isolating feeling it brought with it - of her mind. She could vaguely make it out to be one that she at least recognise. She moved her hand again trying to show she was conscious, causing the voices to get louder once more. She tried opening her eyes once more but with caution of the harsh lighting that could pierce through your eyes like a sword. The light shown brightly as she squinted her eyes at them trying to allow her pupils time to dilate and adjust to the change in light. They took longer than when she woke in the morning to adjust which confirmed her suspicions she had been out cold for a while. She began trying to push her body upwards into a sitting position though her vision still blurred. Her body cried out in agony as her lower abdomen seemed to ignite with red hot burning fire. She only let out a small moan of pain trying to hide how bad it truly was.

She could make out a figure dashing in front of her as they pushed at her one of her shoulders trying to get her to lay back down. She tried to push against them but her muscles gave up rather quickly grateful of the stress that had been put on them in her sudden movements. The figure head dark hair and a strong jawline she was able to make out they were also definitely most likely a man from their hand size and the probability was greater it being a man than a woman because of this. "Steady Lotte don't brake open the stitches," she heard the voice say instantly picking it up to be David's voice. She felt her body relax almost instantly at the realisation that it was someone she knew rather than some stranger. She was glad to see her partner she bet he blamed himself for her getting shot. Though she did not believe it was his fault in the slightest she did the only thing that felt natural to her. She saved her friend's life.

It had all happened to fast she didn't have much time to think about her actions but she didn't regret them. It was better that they both lived and one got hurt than one of them dying then then multiple having the emotional grief of his loss. Though she did wonder if they had caught their guy - he had been part of a major drug dealer's web of connection that were across the world. She was more curious of how she was the only one to figure out how they were trafficking their 'goods'. She didn't mind being smart most the time but she hated having to explain what she had seemed obvious it was pointless in her mind. She wasn't surprised that he was to only person from work there she knew other agents had also been in England at the time: but, David was one of a handful that could stand her or she could deal with from the agency. She was thankful she hadn't woken up alone because him still being there suggested that she hadn't been out long enough for him to be recalled to go back to America.

"How long?" She asked him but it came out not much more than a harsh, croaky whisper. She look to where David sat to her left he looked slightly confused at her question she rolled her eyes he sometimes didn't even try to think sometimes - it was like it was too hard. "How long have I slept?" She asked it was louder and slightly clearer now which she was happy about. She looked back straight up thinking of all the worst possible scenarios that could have taken place. She looked up at the glaring lights not wanting to meet his brown eyes she didn't want to give away how nervous she hated showing her emotions when she was out on a mission. "Did we get him?" She asked next it was her another burning question that she needed to know she wondered if it had been worth it she had to much to lose and she knew it. She knew if it wasn't for the rush of adrenaline the job gave her she would have stopped being a field agent.

She heard a chuckle causing him to smile "yeah we got him not that he could have gotten far when I shot him in the knee," he said before taking a pause sighing. Rubbing his hands together (like he always did when he was frightened) perhaps she had been out longer than she had expected, hoping it was not longer than a couple of months a year at the absolute max. He open his mouth closing it again likely unsure what to say the only thing running through her mind was this couldn't be good as she braced herself for the worst "you've been in a coma for six days," he said she let a sigh of relief before letting out a laugh smiling. "What?" He questioned looking confused at her oblivious to how dramatic he had made the situation. All she did was shake her head at him honestly and he wondered why she seemed to always laugh when he tried being serious. If he wasn't an agent he would make a great comedian she thought.

She regained her composure as her laughter died down she realised it wasn't a good thing as her abdomen felt once again in burning hot pain. It had been the opposite when the bullet hit her it seemed cold and small it had only registered as pain when she hit the ground. She shook her head quickly trying to rid herself of the memory, sighing she turned her head to look at him. "You made it seem like I was out for week, months even. Not days," she said grinning at him. He shrugged his shoulders returning the smile. "Well at least we got the dealer in the end," she said unsure of how it felt she had been on the case for four months because they couldn't catch him on CCTV footage. Until last month anyways, there forth he had instantly gone underground and they only found him in London from an anonymous tip off. She was thankful for it and was told not to follow it up but she never trusted anonymous tip offs: they always had something to hide.

"You missed seeing the hubby and son by an hour or so," he told her clearing his throat obviously disliking her slipping into her own thoughts leaving him sitting there awkwardly. She nodded she was glad in someways that they had came it was reinsuring having them around she felt like she could do anything when they were at her side. Although she felt horrible that they had seem her in such a terrible state. "A nurse sent them away after all they hadn't left since yesterday morning, the pair looked shattered," he explained. She wasn't surprised much at this revelation they were both to stubborn for their own good yet she wouldn't change them for the world.

"Anything else I need to know?" She asked someone was probably asking about the whole incident she wasn't sure if it would be the police or government considering she was a CIA agent in a foreign country. He shook his head. "You should probably tell someone I'm awake," she said almost a hundred percent sure that was the first thing you were meant to do when a patient wakes up so they could check what kind of state you are in. "Then go get some sleep wherever your staying," she said observing his appearance properly he looked terrible, he had larger more predominate bags under his eyes than usual which was normally a lot as both generally lived off coffee when on a big case. His hair was messy which suggested he hadn't been looking after himself as well as normal, likely a sign of stress. His eyes also continued to droop ever now and then which showed his exhaustion. He also had a sling on which she guessed he hadn't left scratch free either it was probably a dislocated his shoulder or a broken arm she thought to herself.

He nodded slowly pushing himself up and out the chair slowly walking towards the door till she heard his steps stop at the door way. "Actually there was a detective in after the incident wanting statements so he might turn up," which she nodded her head to. He then closed the door she sighed closing her eyes probably looking like she had gone back to sleep she had no clue how she was exhausted at this point if she had been sleeping six days straight normally she could go with three or four hours every other day when she was working around the clock which wasn't to often thankfully as there was no point returning to the office home it was a fourth-five minute drive each way. It would have been impossible on this case anyway since there was the Pacific Ocean between them. She couldn't wait to get home she had been planning to take her holiday leave as soon as the mission was done. Due to her son being off for summer break.

She suddenly picked up three sets of foot steps heading along the corridor just in front of her room. She listened carefully to try hear what was being said as they stopped at her rooms door. She cursed mentally at David for closing the door as all she could make out was muffled voices a man and two woman's. She kept her eyes closed hearing the door click open as they pulled the door handle. Then she heard the soft brushing of the door opening she could hear someone huff. She opened her eyes with an over big grin on her face "It's brilliant how people don't realise your awake because your eyes are closed," she said. A laugh slipped her lips at the female of the two police when she jumped in shock before glaring at her. The male looked mildly surprised though he brushed it off giving he a small smile "so what can I do for the London PD?" She joked as she let her American accent seep into the words.

"It's Scotland Yard not London PD," the female snapped at her.

Well I guess I just made an enemy, she thought to herself not that she minded she seemed like she was naturally that moody anyways. "Same thing," she said deciding she would spend her time bugging the cop.

"Right. I'm DI Lestrade," the man said then continued "and this is Sargent Donavan," he finished introducing themselves as Donovan continued to glare at her obviously trying to phase her in some way which was ineffective beyond belief. "We're here about the shooting that took place on the sixth of July," Lestrade said not noticing why his associate was so quiet. She could see the whole good cop bad cop thing going on between the pair of them.

"Well you probably know I'm Charlotte Lee but everyone calls me Charlie. There's not much for me to say about the whole incident I got shot some guy who is hopefully dead or on deaths row now for putting me into a coma," she said her smile not leaving her face. Both the others looked slightly concerned at her for what she said not that she was surprised knowing they didn't put people to death in Britain for the worst crimes like they did back in some of America. "I mean come on dick move. It bloody hurt," she said though it was in a joking manner, Lestrade laughed slightly but Donovan just glared then rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't say anything more without compromising my position and David's," she told the pair that was all she was at liberty to say until she was told otherwise by her superiors. It was one of the joys of working for a secret service - what happens at work, stays at work. Which makes a 'how was work' conversation very short indeed.

He let out a sigh running his hand through his hair - obviously a habit when he's stressed noticing how there was marks where he ran his hands through before, she thought. Oh she loved picking up these signs it made her job so much easier. "What else can you tell us about the shooter?" Donovan asked her. She felt her eyes flicker between the two of them unsure if she should tell the truth or not.

"He was a multinational drug dealer and smuggler. He slipped up and went underground then we came to take him back," she explained to them. As she watched him jot down the answers hastily. The pair interested her at this point, it wouldn't be for long but it took her mind off her trying to figure out all the the scenarios if she had missed getting shot. It annoyed her if things didn't go to plan - though it rarely ever did - especially if someone got hurt she felt responsible for it. She hated feelings sometimes in her work no matter how hard she tried to hide them they always came through: she knew however, she was in the same boat as everyone else with the general exception of sociopaths and psychopaths.

"Anything else?" Donovan asked.

You'll regret asking that question, she thought "Yeah can I borrow your phone?" She asked. Donovan shook her head putting her hand next to her pocket nervously however Lestrade passed her his phone "It's fine I have all I need now," she said grinning as he raised his eyebrow at her. Sighing with exasperation she continued "She's having an affair with another in the police force. I mean come on how many women wear men's Cologne?The probability is she's in a relationship. Two she has no obvious signs of a ring implying they aren't married however how she panicked when I asked for her phone suggests it's an affair and due to the average policing hours being long it would make it probable that they are also someone that would work with her," she finished saying. The pair was speechless and she just gave a small laugh at this it amused her how few people picked up the most obvious things when they looked at everything.

"Right I think we should conclude this now," he he said looking awkward about the situation "thanks for your time."

They then left she swore she heard Donovan say freak not that she minded it always amused her how she could annoy people saying things they wanted kept quiet. They tended to deserve it though she only picked on those who were annoyed, annoying her or people bullying others. Everyone at work knew how she worked and were used to it. This is why she liked being a field agent there is so many people, so many stories of one's life and she loved this. Perhaps it was she liked to see people who had 'normal' lives with 'normal' problems - they made her laugh at how small they seemed in comparison to her's complex like an unruly jungle with knotted vines and darkness from the canopy above.

It wasn't then for two hours of her sitting bored that she saw anyone else thus she had been stuck watching the garbage that was on the television. She never was a big fan of soccer, with her son and husband however it was an entirely different story. There was a knock on the door. Her eyes flicked up to see a man with greying blonde hair which he was to young for suggesting he had a stressful time, likely the army, and there was a tall slender man with dark black hair who looked absolutely bored out his wits. "Hi are you Charlotte Leeds?" The shorter one asked as they stepped into the room. She watched the taller one as his eyes seemed to scan the entire room, she wanted to make comment on him deducing the room but kept it quiet.

"Depends who is asking," she said she knew they weren't with the police they would have said their names and shown badges when they walked in. However the pair didn't seem like they were reporters carrying no visible notebooks.

"I'm Dr John Watson and this here is..." the shorter fellow began before being rudely cut in by the taller guy.

"Sherlock Holmes," he announced though he was hardly paying her any attention. Before she could ask why they were their he said "Lestrade seemed to think you were smart like me," she just nodded as she watched him cautiously. He was in contact with the police which surprised her all that kept running through her head was they were government agents: However, their clothes said otherwise looking to informal rather than the normal suit and tie attire of agents. They had to be detectives of sort it wasn't common in this day in age but they were most likely private detectives, she thought. He had to be a detective of sorts he would likely get very bored if he was stuck in an office if he was bored walking here to start with. "Obviously not," he stated as he began turning to leave.

"You play the violin," she said as he suddenly whipped back around watching her intently. The doctor looked at the pair of them with surprise "there's straight marks that run along the tips of your left hand suggests it's a stringed instrument you play and often. It's the fact that there is no marks on your right hand ruling out a guitar as you would be strumming it. The most likely option is it is a bowed instrument however probability is it is a violin as they are small than other bowing instruments like a cello as neither of you are married or in a long term relationship and flat prices in London are insane for the size they are," she said grinning at him.

His scowling at her proved she was right, she loved it when she was. The doctor just laughed at the scene as it began to unfold as his friend surely had not been expecting such a thing to happen. Sherlock then abruptly turned and left John let out a sigh "nice meeting you," he said before jogging to catch up with his friend. She could honestly stay she was no longer bored her self letting out a small laugh.

 **Note:**

I plan to update every once a week on a Saturday night (British time) However if it isn't up I will do a late post on Wednesdays.

Also feel free to comment I would love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled watching to figures walking down the corridor through the large glass windows her room had. She was still stuck in the hospital even if it wasn't safe for her to be moved yet as it could tear the stitches. Then she would have to have them redone but at this point, she contemplated doing so just to stop her boredom. She had been awake since half past six having being used to getting up and sort everything out before leaving to go to work on a daily basis. Though she wouldn't change it for the world her life was never a bore there was always something new at work. She knew however she would likely be off work for at least a month or so and would most likely only then be stuck on paperwork duty - which she utterly detested with a passion. She was also considering if she would even keep doing her job this wasn't the first case to leave her in hospital: nor would it be the last if she continued to work as a field agent.

It was always more of a live fast die young job. Rarely did they ever actually retire it was always they got retired which is why they prefer not for agents to marry and have families, it just made situations complex. Yet a lot still did, she did, most would say that they do not regret their decisions of this. Most relationships for the agents only lasted a couple years at a maximum it was a far too strenuous of a job on both parties. Agents worried that they could be used against them if they were to get in trouble or if their partners were kidnapped: then the families didn't know if their brother, sister, son, daughter or parent would even make it home she saw even herself going out at ungodly hours on the week long hunts. It was one in a million of the partners stayed longer but almost all ended the same - the loved ones left behind were broken. She didn't want that for her family. But then who would?

She was anxiously waiting for them to arrive, her family, she didn't want to loose either but she knew she would have to put one first no matter what. It scared her. She had always loved her job - she chose it over the far higher paying political office placement - her husband had without exception had been lenient towards her job. Though he had been a soldier fighting in Afghanistan, he knew what it meant to serve your country. Yet if he would still be happy with her job was very unlikely considering the whole near-death experience and being in a coma for a week. She knew how dangerous comas could be, she may never have woken up again. She couldn't bare the thought of never seeing him and her

son again, so many thoughts ran through her head of how it would go both good and bad scenarios. She had no clue what she was to say to them either because she guessed 'hey sorry got shot and put in a coma for a week and hey I could have died but I didn't' wasn't going to make the cut. To be honest, if anyone used that on her she was pretty sure she would hit them.

She was glad David had given her a heads up that the visiting hours for her room had been negotiated start at eight. She had five minutes left to come up with an entire game plan of how to try to keep it running smoothly. She knew they would be right on time if not early - he hated being late - the only time she ever knew him to be late for anything was her cousin's wedding where his sister had gone into labour thus he only went to the reception in the end. She couldn't wait to see the two most important males in her life again it felt like years since she had lasted seen them through it had only been three weeks in reality. She hated when she was sent abroad for missions sometimes but she loved the travel and the cultures she managed to get glimpses of even if they could be few and far apart.

Her mind stopped when she heard the sound of two pairs of feet walking through the hallway. She grinned with pure excitement like a child on Christmas about to open their first present of the season. She cursed the nurse for closing the blinds - only moments before when she was stuck in her thoughts - in the room why she did the exact opposite of what she said was unknown to her, she probably just disliked the long overtime she was doing. When the door swung open she found herself frowning in confusion, it was both unexpected and completely expected. It was David. Along with a brunette in a lab coat, laughing, she partially couldn't believe it as he made a flirtatious joke causing the girl to blush. Rolling her eyes at him she let out a dramatic sigh of exasperation flopping back down on the bed unimpressed of the latest development. Typical, though, he would find a girl (or guy) that worked at the hospital to chat up whilst she was out cold. She wanted to hit him upside the head so badly. He said, "Hey Charlie I'd like you to meet Molly she..."

"Don't care. Where's Alex and Dylan," she demanded, not only butting in but cutting him off from finishing the introduction of sorts.

He let out a small laugh towards her attitude used to it by this point however Molly looked slightly shocked and take back. "We just saw them a few moments ago heading to the canteen as Dylan was hungry so they went to get to grab a bite," he explained. Though she relaxed knowing they were in the building she was desperate to see them now knowing how close they were. It was typical that it was Dylan holding the pair of them late, no matter how much she tried he always made them late he was a smart kid but time keeping was definitely not one of his skills. Though she wouldn't change him for the world he always had been and would be her little boy - even if he distanced himself from time to time. It never helped she would sometimes be away for weeks on end for her missions meaning she couldn't even call there in case her phone was tracked.

"Well, that's us going as you don't seem to care that we came," David said pulling her from her thoughts.

"K bye. Could you open the blinds on your way out," she said as the pair got off the seats heading to the door. He opened the blinds turning back to her giving a smile. Grinning she winked at him nodding to Molly who wasn't paying attention, chuckling David rolled his eyes at her before leaving the door open and walking off with Molly. Closing her eyes once more to try concentrate on her hearing she listened out for two sets of shoes hitting the floor. It was about five minutes she sat like that until she heard the sound of running feet coming down the corridor opening her eyes she watched as her son slid slightly into the doorframe failing to slow down. Furthermore, he proceeded to sprint to the side of the bed pulling her into a hug, her arms instinctively wrapped around. However feeling his arms tighten around her she let out a small groan of pain.

She looked up towards the door smiling seeing her husband leaning on the door frame looking rather casual. How he made a suit look like everyday wear she would never know, though, she'd be the first to admit he looked amazing in a suit. "Dylan, careful you don't hurt your mother," Alexander's deep voice seemed to rumble out. Dylan's eyes looked down letting her go as if worried he would do further damage, which Charlotte squeezed his hand smiling in a form of reassurance for her child. Alexander walked over to her, she felt his hand on her cheek as he kissed he: although, it did not last long due to Dylan's gagging noises in the background causing the pair to laugh as he pulled away. She held her abdomen as it began to hurt once more from the laughter, her laugh quickly dying down into a groan of pain. She watched as both males gave her a look of concern which she quickly waved off, she was likely out of the woods since she'd woke from the coma.

"What happened, mum?" Dylan asked looking at her curiosity fill his eyes as he leant forward on the chair next to Alex.

Charlotte let out a sigh giving him a small smile "I got shot,"

Dylan leant back in his chair unamused of her answer "well duh. By who and why? By how guilty David looked I'd say you saved him from being shot," he said still looking at his mother expectingly. Alex sighed when she nodded obviously not to please she risked her life, he seemed to forget it was part of protecting the president and country. Dylan was grinning however happy he had managed to figure out partly what had happened - she was proud of him. She always had been since he was born she remembered how small he was back then, he was so tiny. Eleven years later and here he was; he was tall for his age - and far too mature - it was easy to believe he was 14 or 15. That is if it wasn't for the fact his voice had still to break.

"That's classified information," she told him. He huffed in annoyance but left the matter alone knowing he wouldn't get anything else.

"How long am I in for?" She asked

Alex took her hand as he sat on one of the two chairs next to her bed, intertwining their fingers. "Not long, the rest of today possibly tomorrow you will stay in this ward then you'll be moved for a week into a low-risk ward for observations. Then back home and taking it easy the next five to six weeks," he explained to her. She nodded leaning her head back on the bed. She wouldn't tell him how much the five-six weeks taking things slow bothered it meant she would be stuck at home probably watching daytime television rather than working not that they would let her, not till fourth week at least so she was nearly fully recovered. She could understand why as a field agent she needed to be in top condition, but it didn't mean she couldn't still be bothered by it.

"So do anything interesting whilst I was out? Doing any sightseeing?" She asked the pair though her manner of the question was jokingly. Dylan sighed rolling his eyes whilst Alex just laughed shaking his head.

"No dad was too busy worrying if you would pull through," Dylan said in a matter-of-fact tone. His words cut through her like a knife knowing it was her fault he was dragged off with only a minutes notice and lessening his summer break by a week. Alex probably had also put his work on hold and would continue to till she was back on her feet, fit and healthy. She knew why he worried so much each time she got hurt even if it was just cut or bruise. She also knew he would want her to consider just having an office job even a low-security risk field agent rather than the higher rank she was in. In truth she really was considering it, she wasn't so worried about her superiors opinions of the matter she wanted to at least see her son grow into an adult.

It was mid noon when she saw two newer yet familiar faces through the window one had a look of determination and the other carried a look of annoyance. She gently pushed herself up into a sitting position much to Alexander's protests. She gave the pair a smile signalling for the pair of them to come into the room. John gave a small smile "hello John, Sherlock I'd like you to meet my husband Alexander," Charlotte announced. She was amused to see the shock written over John's face, she couldn't wait till Dylan came back with their lunches. She wasn't sure how to react to John's surprise - nobody had ever been shocked that she was married. Perhaps it's the fact the Detective Inspector had told them she was a CIA agent and he had assumed that she wouldn't have married due to how dangerous the job is and targets can end up hunting and killing you. She had seen it happen herself to many good agents, those lucky who survived ended up in witness protection for the rest of their lives.

"Hi Sherlock has something to say to you," John said. Sherlock rolled his at John as he gave him an expectant look, Sherlock huffed in annoyance. It was funny to her how oblivious they were to how they seemed like an old married couple.

"It was rather obvious she was married, John. Look at the chain around her neck it falls below her shirt suggesting something heavy is attached to it. It was also there last time we saw her implies emotional attachment her line of work would also make it too dangerous..." Sherlock said quickly trailing off to avoid whatever he was meant to tell her.

It had seemed like John had noticed as well when he shouted "Sherlock!"

"Right John wants me to apologise for being what he considers being rude,"

Sherlock said to her before turning towards the door, before John grabbed his arm before he could leave. John's face showed his annoyance at Sherlock's 'apology' though she hadn't expected him to apologise in the first place.

"It's fine apology accepted," she quickly said before John could say a single word, one that would likely start a quarrel. She turned towards Alexander who gave her a confused look, she mouthed to him 'later' which he just nodded in response. She turned back to the two men Sherlock now carrying a smug look on his face whilst John looked defeated. She guessed that Sherlock had tried isolating himself because he was a genius - most did. She knew the feeling herself of how lonely you felt when very few understood you with what you perceived to be simple. She, however, enjoyed other people's company and always had she preferred to hide amongst big groups. This was also an essential skill when she was undercover to be able to be in plain sight and remain completely undetected. It fascinated her how oblivious most people were to who walked amongst them, she could read most people's live stories just by looking at them. Whilst others had no clue what all the strangers around them did or were even capable of doing.

John cleared his throat "well we should be going now," John said though it came out more as a question than anything else. Sherlock practically spun on his heels towards the door almost running into the small figure carrying a tray. He quickly stood to the side letting her son in, both John and Sherlock looked utterly confused at him.

"Hey Mum I got us all Shepard's pie it was the only thing that looked edible. It's just mince, mashed potatoes and cheese, I don't think they could have messed it up too badly," he said placing the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. He handing her the cardboard tray and a fork before doing the same for Alex then himself. He then turned to look at the two men standing at the door she could almost see in his mind him calculating who they were.

"That's the detective and army man you saw late night?" He asked her. Alex let out a chuckle watching Charlotte smiling proudly at her son as she nodded to him.

"How..." John began.

"Like mother like son John," Sherlock said with a smirk.

The room then went silent all that could be heard was the clock ticking on the wall, no one to sure what to say. There was then a knock on the door everyone turned to look at the Detective inspector "Did I miss anything? Oh," he looked at them all guessing they hadn't been expecting to see the child and husband. He knew he forgot to tell John something when he announced Sherlock was going to apologise for being rude. He had even tried to catch up with the pair to try video whatever the outcome was. He also was to speak again with agent Leeds about the case.

"Can I help you, Gavin?" Sherlock stated

"It's Greg," Lestrade snapped not impressed Sherlock once again got it wrong.

"And no I am here to inform Mrs Leeds..."

"It's just Charlie," she butted in.

Letting out a sigh the DI began again "letting Charlie know the case has been passed to the government as it is a matter of MI6 and 7 to deal with."

She nodded in response. She had guessed that would happen to the case the incident was to do with foreign highly trained spies hunting international criminals on foreign lands, not the detective inspectors every day no named crooks. She wanted to know what her next move was as she had checked her mobile numerous times expecting a call from her superiors telling her they had the situation under control or if it was her job to explain where the original plan had gone wrong to the British authorities. Until she got a message she could not tell them a word about the job her and David were sent to do. She knew chances were they wouldn't tell her for another week so she has time to recover and not stress her out with an extra problem, however, being left in the dark just caused her to become anxious as it was now just a waiting game.

Sherlock, John and Greg departed quickly after this but, it wasn't till much later 7:30 to be precise when a nurse practically pushed Dylan and Alexander out of the hospital room demanding that she needed to rest. It hadn't taken her long to fall asleep it was the only thing she could do at this point. She was out like a light in minutes, she had been unaware of how tired she had actually been till she had laid back on the bed. It was why she had never even noticed the when the member of the government assigned to the case that had managed to breach the British national defence system, that man being Mycroft Holmes.


End file.
